Joe and Cary's truth or dare
by Anonygay
Summary: Cary blows something up and has to pull his clothes off. What happens when they decide to do a truth or dare? ONESHOT. Includes underage male gay sex. Don't like, don't read, you are warned!


**This is a one shot. That means there is only one chapter, and the story will never be continued.**

**This story contains a lot of underaged, male, homosexual sexual activities. You are hereby warned.**

* * *

_- Cary! Cary, are you all right?_  
Joe shouted to his best friend, who just had some explosives go off on him. His shirt and pants were both burned, but his skin looked all right.  
_- Shit! I'm all right, but look at my clothes! I can't go home like this!_  
_- Don't worry man, my clothes will possibly fit..._  
He stopped talking as the lightning struck somewhere, and it started raining like it was the end of the world.  
- _I guess you'll have to stay until tomorrow. There's no way you're walking back home in this weather._  
Cary smiled at him, before announcing that he had to get the burnt clothes off before the smell stuck to his body.

Cary stood up and started unbuttoning his blue shirt, making more skin show by each button. As he got to the bottom, he pulled the shirt fully off, to reveal a pale, hairless torso. He did not have any visible abs, but his body was still nice looking. He was not chubby, but still not too skinny. Just perfect, Joe thought to himself, before wondering why the hell he just thought that about another guy.

Cary was wearing skinny jeans, which made a slight outline of his crotch appear in the pants. He unbuttoned his fly, then pulled the pants straight off, and pulling the socks with them. He was wearing slim, blue boxer briefs. They stuck to the skin, and Joe could see the exact outline of his penis and scrotum. He felt his own penis twitch, then turned to look elsewhere. He wasn't gay, he did not like the look of a half-naked boy.

- _So, are you gonna find me some clothes or are you just gonna sit there staring at my crotch all day?_  
Joe blushed a little, turned his face around, and then stated that it was late, and there was no reason to get another set of clothes dirty before tomorrow. He instead suggested that they'd stay in their underwear and play some video games before going to sleep. Cary agreed.

Joe turned on the xbox, before sitting down on the bed.  
- _Wait, you have to undress too. It's gonna be awkward if I'm the only one in my boxers._  
Joe hesitated for a moment, before pulling off his shirt. He looked down at his pants, and started unbuttoning them. _Please don't get a boner, please don't get boner, _he thought to himself. He pulled his pants down, pulled his socks off, and sat down on the bed. Joe suddenly discovered that he was wearing the same kind of boxer briefs as Cary. The only difference was that Joe's briefs were pink.

Joe's father was working night shift, and they knew he wouldn't be home until 6 am or maybe even later, so they were safe. As the xbox was booting up battlefield 3, Joe turned to look at Cary. The boy sat there all innocent looking, just staring at the monitor. He scratched his crotch, first through his boxers, then put his hand down into his boxers and did some more scratching.

The game then started, and Cary picked up a controller. Joe eyed a chance to touch the controller that had been in contact with the hand that had been in contact with Cary's penis.  
- _You wanna switch controllers? The one you've got can be a bitch sometimes, but I know how to make it settle._  
Cary and Joe switched controllers. Joe brought his controller up to his nose, smelling it. It had the good, sweet scent Cary always had. He smiled, before clicking start on the controller, and playing the game.

After a few hours of playing, they got bored of it. Cary was the first one to put down his controller.  
- _Wanna do something else?  
- Sure, how about some truth or dare?  
- Sure, why not? But confidential! Nothing that is said or done shall leave this room, all right?  
- Agreed._

Joe was the one to start out.  
_- Truth or dare, Cary?_  
_- Truth._  
_- Have you ever gotten a boner during the boys-only swimming class?_  
_- Umm... Yes..._  
Joe was pleased with the answer, and went on to answering even before Cary asked.  
- _Truth.  
- Oh, all right. Have you ever had sex with anyone before?  
_- _No..._

They asked several questions regarding truth back and forth, before Joe finally figured it was time to move on.  
- _Dare._  
_- Oh, I was waiting for that. I dare you to... Pull your boxers down and show your ass out the window._  
Joe stood up, turned his back against the window, and then pulled down his boxers behind, to reveal his butt to the window. He looked at Cary, who nodded to confirm it was good.

Now it was Cary's time for a dare.  
- _Dare._  
_- I dare you to... Put your hand down your boxers, touch everything down there and then lick your hand._  
Cary did what he was asked, and Joe was pleased with it.

_- Truth or dare, Joe?_  
_- Dare._  
_- I dare you to pull your boxers off and not put them back on until I tell you to._  
Joe hesitated for a moment.  
- _Are you not doing it?_  
Joe stood up, turned around, then pulled his boxers down. All Cary could see was his bare butt. He threw his boxers to Cary, grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch, and then sat back down.  
Cary didn't seem too pleased with the pillow, but he grabbed the boxers and put them next to himself.

_- Dare, _Cary said, before Joe got to asking.  
- _I dare you to... the same thing you dared me to do.  
- Fine, _Cary said, before standing up, pulling his boxers down, and throwing them in Joe's face. Joe pretended to be grossed out by the boxers hitting his face, but it was actually turning him on. He was glad he had the pillow covering his crotch. He looked at Cary's crotch. It was absolutely hairless. His flaccid penis was hanging on top of his tight scrotum. It just looked perfect. Joe could feel his penis make a slight jump. He leant down on the pillow, before getting ready for another round.

_- Truth or dare?_  
_- Dare._  
_- I dare you to remove the pillow and not cover your crotch with anything else._  
Joe hesitated. He did not want this, especially not with the boner he knew he was going to reveal. Suddenly, Cary jumped forward and grabbed ahold of the pillow. He quickly pulled it away, and then just sat there staring at Joe's boner, standing proud from his hairless crotch. Joe blushed, but tried to act cool.

_- So, uh, truth or dare, Cary?_  
_- Dare..._  
He had still not moved his eyes from Joe's raging boner.  
- _I dare you to touch it._  
_- Touch what?_  
_- You know what I'm talking about. You're sitting there staring at it as if it's a big mac when you haven't eaten for 10 days._  
Cary hesitated, before saying "Fuck it", and jumping forward, sticking his hand out, giving Joe's penis a small stroke with his index finger, then going back to where he was sitting.

Joe felt his penis do a slight jump from the touch. He looked down in Cary's crotch, just to see a boner growing. He gave Cary a slight smile, before hearing him ask the question.  
_- I dare you to lick my dick._  
Was Cary gay? He was asking Joe to lick his dick. Joe had enough on his mind already, so he just crawled over to Cary, bent his head down, stuck his tongue out, and gave the erection a quick lick on the tip. It tasted good, but a little salty. He felt his penis do a jump, and Cary must have noticed it, because he gave Joe a cute smile.

When it was Joe's turn, he knew exactly what to make Cary do.  
- _I dare you to kiss me._  
Cary crawled forward and gave Joe a small peck on the lips. Joe kissed back, and grabbed ahold of Cary's shoulders. Joe pulled Cary into a longer kiss, and started pushing him backwards. Joe ended up lying on top of Cary, and bent his body down. He could feel their bodies touching. First their chests, then their bellies, and then he felt Cary's boner sticking into his crotch, as well as his own boner sticking into Cary's.

Joe started slowly humping Cary's crotch while making out with him. He moaned into Cary's mouth as he felt Cary do the same thing. He released his mouth from Cary's, and decided to taste more of that lovely dick. He kissed Cary's chest, his nipples, and his belly, before moving down to his hairless crotch. He gave Cary several kisses around the raging boner, before kissing on the actual thing. He gave it a couple of licks, before taking the entire thing into his mouth.

He could hear Cary moaning as he moved his mouth up and down. He moved quicker and quicker, and could feel Cary starting to thrust into his mouth. The phase grew harder, faster, better. Joe felt the penis jump in his mouth, before a few small drops of a clear liquid hit Joe's tongue. He pulled off, gave it one last lick on the tip, then moved back to Cary's mouth, making out again.

- _Oh... Joe.. I.. Love.. You, _Cary moaned out between kisses. Cary then suddenly flipped both of them, so that he was on top of Joe. He sat up, and moved his attention to Joe's boner. He felt the smooth area around it, before grabbing it with his index finger and thumb. He pumped it a little with his two fingers, before moving his mouth down. Joe watched as he saw and felt Cary's mouth lick his scrotum. He then felt his penis enter a warm, moist cave. He was in heaven, as Cary began moving his mouth up and down on Joe's rock hard penis.

Joe began thrusting, as he could feel himself getting closer to climax. He trusted quicker and quicker, but still tried to postpone his orgasm. Suddenly, he moaned out Cary's name, and felt a lovely sensation through his body. Only a few droplets of clear liquid exited his penis, but Cary was happy with it. He moved back to Joe's mouth, and they made out again.

Cary's dick was already hard again, and he moved Joe to his stomach. Joe's butt was now facing upwards. Suddenly, Joe felt a smooth, warm, wet tongue enter his small butthole. He moaned with pain and pleasure as the tongue moved around in his butthole. Suddenly, the feeling disappeared. He heard Cary spit in his hands, then rub it somewhere. Suddenly, he could feel something soft, but hard at his entrance.

- _Go easy please!_ Joe moaned out, right before Cary started moving his hips forward. Joe stood on his knees, pointing his butt out, as Cary moved his penis further and further into Joe's boy cave. Cary moaned out from the feeling of Joe's smooth, hairless, butt, and Joe moaned out in pain from the penis in his butt. It was suddenly all the way in. Then Cary slowly pulled it out, and pushed it back in. They both moaned, as Cary started going faster.

Joe's pain was slowly getting replaced with pleasure. A few times, Cary had hit a certain spot that had made his dick jump. He hit it again, and again.  
- _Oh, yeah, Cary, oh, yes, that's good! Oh! OH!_  
Joe moaned out loud as Cary picked up the speed. He heard Cary's balls smash into his butt, and he heard Cary moan and breath behind him.

The sensation was the best he had ever felt. He felt his penis throb, and suddenly, Cary released a loud moan, before going slower. Joe felt his sensation building up, and as he felt some liquid in his butt, he felt his orgasm go through him. He didn't even notice the several spurts of semen he squirted onto his bed. He collapsed, and Cary collapsed on him, his penis still inside of Joe's butthole. They both passed out from the intense pleasure, and slept for several hours...

* * *

**How did you like that? Different pairing than I normally do! Please leave your reviews, and remember, if you've got a pairing for another oneshot, don't hesitate sending it to me!**


End file.
